Brandi Sherwood-Cochran
Brandi Sherwood-Cochran (born January 13, 1971 in Idaho Falls, Idaho) is an American model, Actress and former Pageant winner. She was best known for being one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right from 2002-2009. She was also the model on the Let's Make a Deal episode of Gameshow Marathon. Early Life & Pageant Background Native of Idaho Falls, Idaho. Brandi began competing in Beauty Pageants as a teen and at the age of 18, she entered both the Miss Idaho Teen pageant and Miss Teen USA in 1989. Eight years later, she made the jump to the grown-up pageants starting with Miss Idaho USA and later Miss USA, a competition in which fellow former model Claudia Jordan, who was Miss Rhode Island USA, also competed in. She started out as 1st runner-up of the pageant, but when winner Brook Lee won the title of Miss Universe 1997, Brandi assumed the crown. During her reign as Miss USA, Sherwood worked with Special Olympics. She has also worked with the DARE program and continues to volunteer her time speaking to students about resisting drugs and violence. ''Price is Right'' Audition & later return Before joining The Price is Right family as a rotating model, Brandi previously appeared on the show during Season 29 during model tryouts, making her tryout debut on April 30, 2001 (airdate) and continued to appear until May 11th, for a total of 10 appearances. The following year, Sherwood-Cochran made her return to The Price is Right stage early on in Season 31 as her first string of appearances began from September 24th (day after the 31st season premiere episode) to October 21st and appeared more frequently afterwards. At the end of Season 31, Brandi ranked as the highest rotating model of the season with 95 appearances, followed by Shane Stirling, who ranked 2nd with 74 appearances and Lisa Gleave, who ranked 3rd with 40 appearances. Over the next several seasons, Brandi continues to outshine all of the other rotating models in terms of appearances on with the show (Season 32: 65, Season 33: 44, Seasons 34 & 35: 73) and continued on as the series transitioned into a new ear: the departure of 35-year veteran host Bob Barker (final appearance: June 15, 2007) and the arrival of then-newcomer Drew Carey (first appearance: October 15, 2007, Brandi was one of the models present on his second episode). ''Price is Right'' Departure & Lawsuit After nearly eight years working as a model on The Price is Right, Brandi's world came crashing down after she announced she was pregnant (in 2009) and was eventually screwed out of her job as a result as her final appearance (Season 36: 123, Season 37: 70), after 542 shows, and what would've been her maternity leave, aired on March 10, 2009. After she was dumped from the show, she revealed that the show's producers, which was now led by Mike Richards, made her life a living hell as they would make fun of her, subjecting her to cruel insults, poking fun and laughing at her, one show staffer even went as far as to call her "wide load" in an emotional interview. Wanting to get revenge for the hurt, pain and humiliation she suffered at the hands of The Price is Right staff, Sherwood-Cochran went to the courts and filed a lawsuit, adding to the incredibly long sting of lawsuits the show has faced in the past. In her court claim, Brandi stated that she was rejected by the show's producers when she tried to return to work in early 2010 and that they ignored her over the next four to five months in trying to get a direct response about working (her job was given to Manuela Arbeláez, who made her offical debut on April 1, 2009 after previously appearing on one show during model tryouts the previous year). She goes on to state that she also became pregnant sometime back in 2007 but was afraid to tell anyone out of fear of losing her modeling job on The Price is Right but sadly, due to the grueling scheduling of shows and severe stress, the pregnancy ended in a miscarriage and was even told by a heartless producer that losing the pregnancy was "nature's way of getting rid of a bad baby". Brandi also spoke of fellow former model Shane Stirling and revealed that she experienced similar cruel treatment from the show's producers as they forced her into an "early pregnancy leave" and wouldn't allow her to return to work for nearly a year and a half later only to be terminated a short time later (Shane later filed suit against the show as well as former host Bob Barker but her court claims were dismissed). In November 2012, Sherwood-Cochran originally emerged victorious as she won her lawsuit and received a hefty sum of more than $8.5 million dollars.Brandi Sherwood, COME ON DOWN! You've just won your lawsuit!Brandi Sherwood, COME ON DOWN! You've just won more for your lawsuit! But the following year, she was stripped of her lawsuit winnings after Mike Richards and the show's producers made an appeal and won. Brandi however WAS able to retrieve some of her court winnings come three years later as she received an undisclosed amount in an out-of-court settlement. Personal Life Since 1999, Brandi has been married to movie actor Dean Cochran and have one daughter. Gallery (Brandi's first appearances on The Price is Right during the 2001 model tryouts) brandi_tryouts01.jpg brandi_tryouts09.jpg brandi_tryouts04.jpg brandi_tryouts15.jpg brandi_tryouts16.jpg brandi_tryouts17.jpg brandi_tryouts23.jpg brandi_tryouts27.jpg brandi_tryouts29.jpg brandi_tryouts37.jpg brandi_tryouts38.jpg brandi_tryouts40.jpg brandi_tryouts47.jpg brandi_tryouts49.jpg brandi_tryouts52.jpg brandi_tryouts56.jpg brandi_tryouts59.jpg brandi_tryouts61.jpg brandi_tryouts63.jpg brandi_tryouts64.jpg brandi_tryouts67.jpg brandi_tryouts69.jpg brandi_tryouts71.jpg brandi_tryouts70.jpg brandi_tryouts73.jpg Brandi2003.jpg Brandi2004.jpg Brandi2006.jpg brandi2008.jpg brandi2014.jpg brandi2028.jpg brandi2025.jpg brandi2029.jpg Brandi2041.jpg brandi2046.jpg brandi2051.jpg brandi2086.jpg Brandi2058.jpg brandi2067.jpg brandi2073.jpg brandi2015.jpg brandi2020.jpg Brandi2201.jpg brandi2356.jpg brandi2359.jpg brandi2099.jpg brandi2322.jpg brandi2132.jpg brandi2117.jpg Brandi2171.jpg Brandi2173.jpg brandi2082.jpg brandi1.png Brandi2418.jpg brandi2565.jpg Buyorsell1900win2006-5.jpg Buyorsell1900win2006-9.jpg Brandi2677.jpg Brandi2730.jpg Brandi2798.jpg Brandi2853.jpg Brandi2856.jpg Brandi2858.jpg Brandi2947.jpg brandi2790.jpg brandi2796.jpg brandi2462.jpg brandi2473.jpg brandi2630.jpg brandi2535.jpg brandi2648.jpg brandi2910.jpg Onerightprice_(5-29-2007)_2.jpg Plinko_(10-16-2007)_3.jpg Plinko_(10-16-2007)_5.jpg Plinko_(10-16-2007)_7.jpg Brandi2969.jpg brandi3059.jpg Buyorsell_(12-10-2007)_5.jpg Buyorsell_(12-10-2007)_9.jpg Brandi3586.jpg Brandi3587.jpg brandi4397.jpg brandi3895.jpg brandi3558.jpg brandi3510.jpg brandi3473.jpg brandi3453.jpg brandi3434.jpg brandi3111.jpg brandi3079.jpg brandi2983.jpg brandi2872.jpg brandi.jpg Brandi3149.jpg Brandi3756.jpg Mds08-01_152.jpg Mds08-01_192.jpg Mds08-02_051.jpg Mds08-04_178.jpg Mds08-04_192.jpg Mds08-04_203.jpg Mds08-05_157.jpg mds08-06_059.jpg Mds08-07_096.jpg Mds08-07_098.jpg Mds08-08_042.jpg Mds08-10_107.jpg Brandi_Sherwood_on_Segway-1.jpg Brandi_Sherwood_on_Segway-2.jpg brandi4110.jpg brandi4426.jpg brandi3383.jpg brandi3310.jpg brandi3307.jpg brandi3288.jpg Brandi_the_Biker_Girl-1.jpg Brandi_the_Biker_Girl-2.jpg Brandi_the_Biker_Girl-3.jpg Brandi_the_Biker_Girl-4.jpg brandi4226.jpg brandi4430.jpg Brandi4433.jpg brandi4017.jpg brandi4421.jpg Brandi4038.jpg Brandi4040.jpg brandi4343.jpg Brandi4070.jpg Brandi4675.jpg Brandi4677.jpg Brandi4586.jpg Brandi4641.jpg Brandi4650.jpg Brandi Sherwood in Satin Sleepwear September 24, 2002 brandi2001.jpg brandi2002.jpg Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-1.png Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-2.png Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-3.png Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-4.png Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-5.png Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-6.png Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-7.png October 15, 2002 Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-8.png Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-9.png October 15, 2003 Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-1 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-2 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-3 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-4 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-5 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-6 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-7 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-8 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-9 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-10 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-11 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-12 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-13 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-14 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-15 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-16 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-17 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-18 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-19 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-20 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-21 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-22 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-23 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-24 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-25 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-26 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-27 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-28 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-29 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-30 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-31 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-32 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-33 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-34 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-35 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-36 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-37 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-38 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-39 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-40 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-41 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-42 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-43 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-44 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-45 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-46 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-47 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-48 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-49 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-50 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-51 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-52 (10-15-2003).png Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe-53 (10-15-2003).png Unknown Date #1 brandi2562.jpg brandi2563.jpg May 3, 2006 Brandi Sherwood in Satin Bathrobe (May 3, 2006).png|Look closely. October 9, 2006 Brandi_in_Satin_Sleepwear-10.png Brandi_in_Satin_Sleepwear-11.png Brandi_in_Satin_Sleepwear-12.png June 4, 2007 Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-1 (06-04-2007).png Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-2 (06-04-2007).png Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-3 (06-04-2007).png Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-4 (06-04-2007).png Brandi in Satin Sleepwear-5 (06-04-2007).png January 21, 2008 brandi3346.jpg brandi3347.jpg brandi3348.jpg brandi3349.jpg brandi3351.jpg brandi3352.jpg brandi3353.jpg brandi3354.jpg brandi3355.jpg March 19, 2008 brandi3582.jpg brandi3583.jpg brandi3584.jpg brandi3585.jpg Unknown Date #2 brandi4085.jpg brandi4086.jpg brandi4087.jpg Unknown Date #3 brandi4361.jpg brandi4362.jpg brandi4363.jpg brandi4364.jpg Brandi Drives the Golf Cart Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-1.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-2.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-3.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-4.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-5.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-6.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-7.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-8.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-9.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-10.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-11.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-12.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-13.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-14.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-15.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-16.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-17.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-18.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-19.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-20.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-21.png Brandi Sherwood on Golf Cart-22.png Brandi on the Utility Task Vehicle brandi3213.jpg brandi3214.jpg brandi3215.jpg brandi3216.jpg brandi3217.jpg References Links Her Picture Site Her Demo Reel Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models